MIEDO
by Cata Castillo
Summary: Algo que pudo haber ocurrido durante el episodio 4x09 "Killshot"


**MIEDO**

Iban andando por la calle. Venían de la escena de un crimen. Habían encontrado por allí cerca de un tipo, que estaba claro que sabía más de lo que había contado sobre el asesinato que investigaban Al sospechoso, lo habían detenido. Los oficiales se lo habían llevado a la comisaría y ellos iban a preguntar por los comercios cercanos, a ver si algún empleado les podía dar alguna otra pista.

Ella no podía evitar sonreír escuchando la absurda teoría que él le contaba. Era totalmente surrealista, y por eso bastante divertida. Lanzó una carcajada cuando él finalizó su exposición.

¡Pero que derroche de imaginación, Cas…!

No terminó la frase, un ruido seco y la sensación de que algo faltaba a su lado la hizo girarse hacia él. No acertaba a comprender porque gritaba la gente y corría a esconderse. Lo buscó a su lado y lo que vio la dejó sin habla. Estaba tirado en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, esos ojos azules que a ella tanto le gustaban cuando la miraban alegres y chispeantes, inexpresivos, sin vida. Un agujero de bala en el centro de la frente le hizo comprender que él estaba muerto.

¡Nooooo! – gritó – ¡Noooooo!

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado sin saber por qué. Miró el reloj de la mesilla. Solo eran la 1:45, seguía un poco aturdido, entonces lo oyó. Un grito desgarrador se colaba a través de la puerta entreabierta desde el otro lado del pasillo.

¡Kate!

Salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de invitados. A través de la puerta cerrada, la oía llorar y gritar.

¡Kate! – la llamó, pero ella no parecía oírle – ¡Kate!, la volvió a llamar, pero seguía sin contestarle – ¡Kate, voy a entrar! – la avisó y abrió la puerta.

Era evidente que seguía dormida y que estaba soñando con algo muy desagradable. Se agitaba y lloraba enredada en las sábanas. Se acercó a la cama, llamándola para que despertara, pero ella seguía profundamente dormida y alterada. Desde que estaban con el caso del francotirador, Kate había estado muy trastornada. Los recuerdos de cuando fue disparada, habían vuelto, estaba asustada y muy nerviosa. La capitana la había destituido del caso, lo que la había molestado bastante, pero es que realmente no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir trabajando ni en ese caso ni en ningún otro.

Sus amigos no querían dejarla sola, la noche anterior fue Lanie quien se quedó con ella, aunque ella no quiso, pero su amiga insistió. Esta noche la forense tenía un compromiso familiar, ella dijo que no hacía falta que nadie la acompañara, pero al final fue tanta la lata que le dieron y ante la amenaza de Castle de dormir en la puerta de su apartamento, terminaron por convencerla y aunque protestó mucho se quedó en casa de Castle. Él estaba solo, le preparó la habitación de invitados y ella que estaba tremendamente molesta, por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y por verse obligada a estar allí, se retiró enseguida alegando que estaba muy cansada. Él escribió durante un rato y luego también fue a acostarse. Se durmió pronto, hasta que le despertó el grito de ella.

En vista de que ella no se despertaba decidió hacerlo él. Se sentó en la cama y la sacudió suavemente llamándola:

¡Kate, despierta!, ¡estás soñando, Kate! – pero ella seguía sin despertar.

Volvió a zarandearla, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Ella abrió los ojos, lo miró sin reaccionar, pero poco a poco, fue centrando la mirada.

¿Castle? – preguntó todavía un poco aturdida y con la cara llena de lágrimas.

Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, Kate, por eso he entrado en tu cuarto y te he despertado, lo siento – le dijo él, disculpándose.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con voz temblorosa, mientras levantaba una mano y la dirigía hacia su frente buscando el agujero de la bala que lo había matado en su sueño.

Claro que estoy bien – respondió él – eras tú la que soñabas y gritabas.

Ella suspiró aliviada, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la mano. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había soñado. Fue tan real, tan real, que al recordarlo volvió a estremecerse.

¿Estás mejor? – preguntó él.

Ella asintió sin mucho convencimiento, pero la imagen de él muerto se le vino otra vez a la cabeza y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

¡Ey!, no sé con qué has soñado, pero ya pasó – y se levantó.

¿Adónde vas? – preguntó asustada.

Por pañuelos – dijo él mientras entraba al cuarto de baño y salía con una caja de pañuelos de papel.

Ella se secó la cara y se limpió la nariz. Estaba muy agitada y seguía temblando. A Castle se le partía el corazón, y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros abrazándola y tratando de consolarla.

Tranquila, ya pasó. No te preocupes, no estás sola. Yo estoy aquí contigo.

Gracias Castle – fue lo único que pudo decir ella – creo que ya estoy mejor.

Entonces dejo que sigas durmiendo, hasta mañana – e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió agarrándolo del brazo.

¡No te vayas! – le dijo – ¡no me dejes sola, por favor!

¿Estás segura? – le preguntó.

Sí, no quiero estar sola.

Pero, ¿Qué has soñado?

Eso no importa ahora, no quiero recordarlo – intentó reprimir un bostezo.

Bueno, pues en ese caso, me quedo un rato hasta que te duermas – y quiso levantarse de nuevo, pero ella que seguía abrazada a él se lo impidió.

¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó ella.

A la butaca.

No, quédate aquí conmigo, Puedes quedarte en la cama si quieres, es lo suficientemente grande.

¿Seguro? – le preguntó sorprendido.

Si – dijo ella por toda respuesta.

Él se acomodó. No quiso acostarse, así que colocó unos cojines contra el cabecero y se recostó allí. Ella sin decir nada, se acercó a él y se recostó sobre su pecho. Tenía una imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo cerca.

Buenas noches Kate.

Buenas noches Castle.

Volvieron a dormirse. Desafortunadamente, ella volvió a soñar con lo mismo. Otra vez la divertida conversación con Castle por la calle y el disparo del francotirador en su frente. Volvió a despertarse sobresaltada, la luz de la mesilla se había quedado encendida. Estaba abrazada a él, sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo su oreja la tranquilizó bastante.

Se sentó en la cama y se volvió a mirarlo. Estaba dormido y con la cabeza dejada caer sobre el pecho. Con esa incómoda postura iba a levantarse al día siguiente con un tremendo dolor de cuello. Se incorporó en la cama, le puso una almohada detrás de la cabeza y le empujó la cabeza con suavidad hacia atrás. Al hacerlo y mirarle a la cara, volvió a verle muerto con los ojos abiertos y el agujero de bala en la frente. Se estremeció y se le saltaron las lágrimas. No estaba preparada para perder a Castle, si a él le pasaba algo, ella se moriría.

No quería volver a dormirse si eso suponía volver a verlo muerto, pero la verdad es a pesar del estado en que se encontraba, se caía de sueño. Volvió a acercarse a él. Lo necesitaba cerca. Se recostó de nuevo sobre su pecho. Él la abrazó en sueños. Volver a oír los latidos de su corazón, la tranquilizó. Acompasó su respiración a la de él y poco a poco y ya más tranquila, se fue quedando dormida.

FIN


End file.
